Frozen In Time
by Kita Tsuki
Summary: 2 years ago Kagome had to move away. Inuyasha never had a chance to say how he really felt. Will love spark when Inuyasha moves to Shinjuku for good? Does Kagome know he's staying? Or is he visiting? You'll have to read and find out. Rating may go up depe
1. Remember

**A/N:** Ijust read this AMAZING story called My First, My Last, My Only by ohJoy. A must-read. It's absolutely amazing. You gotta read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Inuyasha. Not yet anyway.......

It's been 2 years, 3 months, and 5 days since I left. I thought I would never see him again after that day.

_"Bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She had been crying for days. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha._

_"Kags." Kagome cried harder. "Kagome you're my best friend. You've always been there for me. You've never left my side."_

_"So?!" Kagome said with more tears running down her face._

_"So???" Inuyasha said, snickering. "I just want to thank you."_

_And with that, Inuyasha wiped the tears from her eyes with his sleeve, lifted her chin and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. A kiss you could never forget. But more importantly, Inuyasha knew it was a goodbye kiss. The kiss was so passionate and loving that Kagome started crying again after they were finished._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I have to leave so soon and it's not fair! Can I run away with you?"_

_Inuyasha started laughing._

_"What's so gosh darn funny????!" Kagome said, very annoyed._

_"You know we can't do that." Inuyasha said, holding her._

_She was poking at his chest. "So you don''t want to run away together? I thought you were my best friend, you jer---" Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with passion and force. At first she wanted him to let go then she returned the kiss. Her mind told her not to because leaving him would be more painful than it already was. And couldn't be any worse. But her heart told her that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to see him again. She pulled away._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I have to leave. I will never forget you!" Kagome ran away home crying the whole time. She left a heartbroken Inuyasha in the middle of the park speechless, because he never got the chance to say these 4 words. " I love you, Kagome."_

I thought after that moment I would never see him or Tokyo again. When I was in 6th grade, I moved to Shinjuku. I eventually made new friends, but my best friend here is a boy named Koga. (yes, another guy. Wanna make something of it?) He cares alot about me and strangly doesnn't let any other guy come near me near me. Inuyasha used to do the same thing. sigh I'm in 8th grade now. I still think about all my friends in Tokyo. But today is an extra-special day! Inuyasha is coming back!

I wonder how he looks now? We were just entering middle school when he left and since we are in 8th grade we are leaving middle school and going into high school now. I bet he has a great body...........

"Kagome, snap out of it!!!" Koga said. Apparently SOMEONE had been drooling. She wiped her mouth and said, "Sorry."

"So who's this Inuyasha bastard?!"

"Koga, first of all he is not a bastard. He's kind and has a WONDERFUL personality. And second of all I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother him when he arrives. You know what? Scratch that. I'm going to make sure you don't even LOOK at him."

"Whatever." Koga walked Kagome home afterschool everyday ever since she moved to Shinjuku. When she got home her mom said she got a call and to check the answering machine. Kagome went and checked the message.

"Hey Kags, it's me. Long time no see. My plane arrives at 4:00 pm. It's 3:15 now. See ya when I get there, bye!"

Kagome looked at the clock and it said 3:45 pm. "Oh my god!" The airport was 25 minutes away. "Mom! I need a taxi! Now!"

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Relax.!" her mom said annoyed. Mrs. Higurashi called her and Koga a taxi. Kagome dragged Koga with her and ran into the taxi. " To 354 Main St., then to the airport. And step on it!!"

"K, Miss." the cab driver said. She dropped a dissapointed and left out Koga and said bye. Then she got to the airport. She was a nervous wreck. Kagome couldn't even get out of the cab. "H-H-Here."

"Thanks ma,am." The cab left and kagome walked into the building to see an old silver-haired friend.

**A/N:** I know i'm so so so evil. I already started on the second chapter so it should be finished soon. Don't worry, k? Unlike OTHER writers I won't pressure you into reviewing if you don't want to.

**See Ya! ; )**


	2. A Lover's Reunion

**A/N:** I'm sorry I was taking so long. I was waiting for a certain amount of reviews and that SCHOOL is always in the way so, thanks for your patience! If you would like to reach me my e-mail address is !!! ; ) Oh yeah for the fool who asked me what time are they in.....**THEY'RE IN KAGOME'S TIME DUMMY! THERE WERE NO SUCH THINGS AS PARKS IN THE FEUDAL ERA!**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N2: **For those of you that watch Degrassi, I think it was extremely sad that Jimmy got shot by that psycho, Rick. I was crying during that whole episode. I feel so sorry for Hazel. I love Jimmy too!!!

**Chapter 2 A Lover's Reunion**

Kagome stood still. She couldn't move when she saw him. He looked absolutely gorgeous! Inuyasha's long silver hair grew longer. He was taller. His shoulder's were broader. Inuyasha was DEFINITELY more muscular. He was no longer that skinny 6th grader.

She also changed too. Her cleavage certainly grew. She was much taller. Kagome's raven-black hair was much much longer. All the way to the middle of her butt. Her mom tried to get her to cut it but she hated getting her hair cut. Kagome didn't have much confidence about her looks and never noticed she was actually quite beautiful.

"I-I-I-I-Inuyasha." She whispered. Kagome walked closer to him. Inuyasha had been repeatedly looking at his watch nervously. Him, being the IDIOT that he was, still didn't notice her. Evidently, a pole had blocked his vision. Anyway, Kagome walked but slow because she has never been this scared in her whole life.

**_Ok, Kagome. You haven't seen him since....since....that day......when he.............. _**"When I what?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Kagome hadn't realized she had been talking out loud! She started to heavily blush.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. She stood on her toes and hugged him tightly with tears down her eyes. Inuyasha hesistated at first because he's had a crush on her since god knows when! But he still hugged her back. "Kagome," Kagome hesistantly let go of him and looked into his lustful, amber eyes. "there's something I want to ask you, but first I gotta ask something else. Kagome had a look of confusion on her face. "Ok, " She said. " But first let's go home." Inuyasha smiled, embraced Kagome, nuzzled her ear and said "Which one, Kags?"

At that moment, Kagome could have been the happiest girl in the world. In fact, she WAS happy, it was just that confusion took over again. She didn't know if he knew how she felt. It was obvious how he felt. "Yours." Kagome said, blushing. They walked holding hands to where the Taxis were. They went in the cab with Inuyasha's luggage getting hauled into the trunk. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. He was looking outside as the car was moving.

His body was like a God's! When she looked away,(A/N: and believe me it was extremely hard for her to look away!) she began thinking about what happened 2 years ago.........

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I have to leave so soon and it's not fair! Can I run away with you?"_

_Inuyasha started laughing. _

_"What's so gosh darn funny????!" Kagome said, very annoyed._

_"You know we can't do that." Inuyasha said, holding her._

_She was poking at his chest. "So you don''t want to run away together? I thought you were my best friend, you jer---" Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with passion and force. At first she wanted him to let go then she returned the kiss. Her mind told her not to because leaving him would be more painful than it already was. And it couldn't be any worse. But her heart told her that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to see him again. She pulled away._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I have to leave. I will never forget you!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been starting at Kagome while she was thinking. _"Damn! Kagome has changed so much in 2 years! I wonder if she's dating anyone?......Nah. If she was, then she wouldn't have jumped on me._ All of a sudden Inuyasha put his hand on her thigh. Kagome in her mind yelped as she quickly turned to look at the fellow 8th grader. "Kagome, those 2 years you were going to be gone, I felt sad but not too sad because you were my best friend in the whole entire world!" Inuyasha started rubbing her thigh.

Kagome gasped under her breath. "Inuyasha-----" "Let me finish." Inuyasha sighed, took a deep breath. He wanted to ask her 2 questions but the 2nd was so much more important and he couldn't hold it back because he loved her so much. "Kagome......" He couldn't stop himself. " will you be my-----" All of a sudden the car stopped and both Inuyasha and Kagome hit face first into the front seat headrests and said "OW!!!!!!"

"Takahashi Villa, $5.00 please" the cab driver said. Inuyasha gave him the money while he angrily mumbled under his breath, something about stupid cab drivers and them needing to know how to drive. Kagome and Inuyasha carried his luggage into the house. "Just drop it." Inuyasha said as he put down the stuff he carried into the house. " I forgot how big this place was!" They both said that at the same time.

Kagome looked at the floor with a sad look into her eyes. Inuyasha saw why she was sad. He'd been gone long enough for both of them to scream. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, fingers laced. He pulled her and she followed him past the kitchen, to the stairs. "Inuyasha, I'm hungry."

She said that as quickly as possible because she knew where he was taking them. _Damn! Kami, why did she have to be hungry now! Why?! _"Ok." He started to make tacos "You haven't even asked me what I like" "Don't worry. I know."

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this! I just had to think of a perfect ending. I would love some ideas from you guys. It would help a bunch! Thanks! ;)


	3. Confessions

A/N: Just a little reminder. I would REALLY like some reviews for this story. I got some of course. It's just I would like more. Thank You ; )

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Why? I just don't know........I really don't know................

"How do you know what I like?" Inuyasha looked at her she was stupid. "Ok. Ok. Ok. Mr. Smarty Pants! If you think you know so much, what do I like then?" "Well you like spare rib tacos with lettuce, tomato, cheese, ranch dressing......" He gave Kagome her taco. ".......and me of course." Inuyasha, being the sneaky baka he is, kissed her on the lips.

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha said that. She blushed until it was apple-red on her face when they kissed. The kiss wasn't just a peck on the lips. It was sweet. A kiss that showed how much you really care. It was a damn circus in Kagome's stomach.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. She had a dazed happy look on her face. Kagome was so shocled that she dropped her taco on the floor. "Oops, sorry. Can you make me another one?" They were both laughing. "Of course. But first let me help clean up this mess." Inuyasha said. He had a cocky smirk on his face. They cleaned it up. Kagome went into the living room and sat down and watched TV.

5 minutes later, Inuyasha came later with the tacos in his hands. "Here you go." "Thanks." The TV show was over. Kagome turned off the TV and they ate in silence. Inuyasha finished his first. "I'll be right back." "Ok." _Come On, Kagome! You haven't seen this guy in 2 years and all you can say is "OK"! _Inuyasha went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He came back and sat next to her. Kagome was STILL eating her taco.

"Kagome?" "Fes?" She had taco in her mouth. She swallowed it. "Sorry, hold on." Kagome went to the bathroom and washed her face, while throwing the taco away. She even brushed her teeth. (A/N: Sorry, it's just that I'm a neat freak and I think that brushing your teeth after eating anything is necessary.) Inuyasha turned the TV back on. She sat back next to him. He was watching Radio Free Roscoe. "I love this show!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned the TV back off. "Hey!" "Kagome can I ask you my questions now?" "Ok." "First," He leaned in closer too her."I wanna know if you like this." He kissed her again. _Wow! This is like a dream come true! _They both were thinking that, at the same time. "Yes." Kagome said, she had the dazed look on her face again. Inuyasha was smiling from ear to ear.

"This isn't the second question but I gotta ask this before anything." "Go Ahead." "Kagome, do you love me?" That was the mother of all questions. She didn't know what to say except the truth. "Yes, I love you with all my heart." Inuyasha, on the inside, was the happiest kid on earth. "I love you too, Kagome." She gasped. She was wishing for this moment since the day he left!

"2nd, Kagome this is kinda hard for me to say it, so I'm just gonna say it" "OK." Inuyasha got up went to his bags and pulled out something. He hid it behind his back so Kagome wouldn't see."Kagome Higurashi," He showed her this beautiful, gorgeous, pink necklace.(coincedence, no?) "will you be my girlfriend?"


	4. So Long Ago

A/N: Sry. I've been extremely busy w/ end of the marking period tests.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,

So don't you dare sue.

Cause I'm broke as hell,

And my mommy is too.

Happy Reading! ; )

Note to the readers: Just so you know, thoughts will no longer be in italics. They're in apostrophies(sp?) ' '

"Huh!" Kagome couldn't speak, and she couldn't move. But she could think, though. ' YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID IDIOT! HE ASKED YOU OUT! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ASKED ME OUT! GASP WHAT DO IS SAY! DUH! SAY YES!

"Kagome?" She was just standing there in shock. Kagome was literally frozen in time. Inuyasha didn't think this was a good sign. She wasn't saying anything. All of a sudden her eyes starting filling up with tears and her head was beginning to nod faster and faster and faster.

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend, Inuyasha!" She ran and jumped up and kissed him with much passion. She loved him with all her heart. And he loved her that much, too. He was shocked when she accepted and even more shocked when she kissed him. They finally broke off the kiss for air.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha"

"Kagome, you have no idea how long I waited for this." And with that he kissed her knowing he would never leave her again.

A/N: I'm SO SO sorry. It's been like a freakin' millenium since I've updated and I'm sorry. School is SO in the way! Anyway, Gomen ne! And ALWAYS remember: FLUFFINESS ROXXXXX!

Inuyashasgirl12 ; )


	5. I have returned much older and wiser

Hello everyone! :D

Yes, I have returned.

I am not dead.

I just wanted you guys to know that I'm a sophmore in college and I'll be SO busy cause I'm kinda sorta on probation and I need to get my ASS in gear.

However, I manged to write something that I want to share with you all.

First, I want to acknowledge the last couple of people who reviewed.

Thank you for searching hard for my story.

I know it seemed like I would never update because of how long it's been.

But you have inspired me to write again so thank you. *bows*

Now, I feel this is important so pay attention.

If you haven't been looking at my profile, I suggest you do so from now on.

I continually update there from time to time so people know that I'm still alive and kickin'.

What I want to stress, however, is that I will be writing over my stories.

I haven't decided which stories I'll completely do over or not.

So don't flip out, I have great ideas.

I'm amazed at what I have written so far.

I'm not saying it's the best ever.

I'm just saying it's better.

MUCH better.

Another thing, I'm writing Betrayal, Not Pretty over first.

No specific reason.

I just in some weird way feel like I can work on it better.

Now, I think that pretty much covers what I wanted you guys to know.

Once again, thank you for sticking with me all these years.

Been on fan since I was 12.

I'm almost 20 now lol.

Thank you and I hope you really like my new ideas.

Peace. J


	6. Newsflash

Hello everyone! :D

I just wanted to say something I should've made clear in the last update.

I'm not posting over the original Betrayal, Not Pretty.

There's a new version called Betrayal, Not Pretty: 2nd Edition.

If you didn't catch that, I already uploaded the first chapter! xD

Also, those who are waiting for Her Baby, Maybe (and I think one person was waiting on Frozen In Time), I am brainstorming right this minute.

So, don't worry. I just want to concentrate on one thing at a time.

As always, Peace. :)

~~ Kita Tsuki


End file.
